


see you again

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 174 spoilers, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, cel is distressingly squishy, slight au on 174 :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: the airship crash, had things gone differently
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	see you again

Zolf turns away from … the body … and forces himself to continue walking. He doesn’t have time for this. He tries in vain to steady his rapid breathing. His head snaps up as he sees the edge of a familiar leather coat against the snow, and he walks faster towards it.

“Cel, are you-”

Oh.

Right.

Nausea rises in him at the sight. With their eyes closed they would almost seem peaceful, were it not for the sickening contortion of their body.

He swallows. Clenches his fists, white-knuckled. Forces himself to turn away, continue walking.

_ See you on the other side. _

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the writing rangers for putting this idea in my head :)


End file.
